Ultimate Enemy an Epilogue
by M.L.Edwards
Summary: "This is gonna take some getting used to." Jazz splutters, she was dripping ectoplasm. The street was dripping with ectoplasm Danny was floating in mid-air with his hands on his hips looking pleased with himself, when a noise caught his attention. Looking down he saw his sister Jazz standing down on the green street.


Ever wanted to know what happened after the fight near the end of the Danny Phantom episode "The Ultimate Enemy?" This one shot is what I think happened. Ok legal disclaimer. I do not own Danny Phantom in any way shape or form. The show is the sole property of creator Butch Hartman. Thank you. Please read and review.

 **Daytime Amity Park outside Casper High.**

"This is gonna take some getting used to." Jazz splutters, she was dripping ectoplasm.

The street was dripping with ectoplasm Danny was floating in mid-air with his hands on his hips looking pleased with himself, when a noise caught his attention. Looking down he saw his sister Jazz standing down on the green street. When he caught sight of her he burst out laughing, Danny couldn't help it after everything he had been though, and it was nothing short of relief for the young ghost hybrid.

Jazz glares at her younger brother, though she loved him dearly he could really get on her nerves sometimes and at least one of them found it funny.

"Err, Danny could you get this off me?" She asked him. Danny wiped the glowing green tears from his eyes.

"Danny!" She yelled stamping her foot splashing up some ectoplasm. Danny calmed down enough to get the thermos that was strapped to his back.

"On it Jazz." He chuckled taking the lid off the thermos emitted a bright blue light and sucked up the ectoplasm.

Jazz looked down at herself she was clean, she watched as her brother landed just a few steps from her. She had to throw up her hands to shield her eyes from the bright lights of Danny's transformation rings. Dropping them to find her brother back to being blue eyed and raven haired.

They sat back down on the stairs. They hug, Jazz smiled at Danny. After breaking the embrace she chanced a look at the visible scars that littered his bare lower arms, Jazz could see what it cost her little brother, when he faced who knows what in protecting the town and faced being hunted by their own parents.

One scar stood out more than the others, it was from when he had just defeated Technus and their parents had arrived to find Danny still in ghost form in turn had found himself staring down the barrel of one of their many ghost hunting weapons. He had been shot trying to escape from them, no actual damage was done to him because it was Jack who had been holding the weapon, and he was never all that good with the weaponry anyway.

The blast had hit Danny on the lower arm, resulting in a cut that ran both deep and long. He had beat them home to be met with Jazz who had the first aid kit ready and waiting for him and set right to work in seeing to the cut. He remembered her sudden change in her views of ghosts. He smiles to himself about it, despite it all Danny was secretly grateful for Jazz helping from behind the scenes. For Danny any harm that befell him by his parents was not only physical it was also emotional. Their deep hatred of ghosts was one of the many reasons why he hadn't told them of his ghost powers as well as his ghostly half.

"I'm proud of you little brother." She said with a smile. Danny returns the smile. At least one member of his family was ready to listen.

Danny backtracked mentally over the last few hours and thought how different everything could have turned out how different he could have turned out if it weren't for Clockwork helping in the last possible moment.

Jazz pulled him back to reality.

"Danny, when did it happen?"

Danny remained quite for a few seconds after to think over how to word his answer.

"Do you remember the lab accident I was in? With the family's ghost portal?"

Jazz nods, he had been acting really weird ever since. A relaxed silence fell between the two, Danny looked up at the cloud scattered sky once again lost in his thoughts.

"How did you find out?" He asked a small smile starting to pull at his lips. Jazz looks unsure for a short while. He turns to face her. Jazz even though she was meddling, annoying and most of the times got on his nerves Jazz was his older sister and he loved her dearly.

"Do you remember the day you and your friends were having lunch, and you sensed a ghost, well I followed you to the ally that runs behind the store that we were in. I hid and saw you change." Danny yet again looks thoughtful as he processed his sister's response, he hoped that when he felt ready to tell his parents they would be just as accepting as his sister.

They both jump at the sound of the bell, marking the end of the CAT's, Danny covered his ears from the shrill sound of the school bell having heightened hearing was both a blessing and a curse. The two Fenton siblings stood up at sound of Danny's class mates as they left the test room. The school's double doors were flung open and the freshman class rushed out, followed by the other two members of Team Phantom a few seconds later. Sam Manson a Goth girl and Tucker Foley a self-proclaimed techno geek. Once they spotted their friend they rushed over. Sam was the first to reach the raven haired boy. Out of habit and unspoken feelings towards him she pulled Danny into a hug. Braking the embrace both teens were blushing bright red. Tucker high fived him. They both talked over each other, Jazz places a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll see you at home little brother." She walks off her red hair swung with every step. He turns to his friends.

"So what do you guys wanna do?" He casually asked. Both Sam and Tucker yelled together.

"What the heck happened Danny?"

Danny holds his hands up.

"Before I tell you. Just so you know Jazz now knows." Again both of them shouted out.

"Danny how could you be so stupid?!" Yet again Danny had to cover his ears.

"I'll fill you guys in on the way to mine."

He explained how she found out, how she took it. Sam could sense a drastic change in Danny as he told them, they all hoped that the time came to tell his parents they would accept him just as quickly and easily as Jazz did. Though with a quick glance at the scar he got from the shot from his parents he very highly doubted it.

Well that's my epilogue for the Ultimate Enemy I hope you enjoyed it. As always please read and review.


End file.
